Verso Bespin
by zurla
Summary: Anche se non è ancora chiara l'effettiva durata del viaggio verso Bespin, sicuramente Han e Leia hanno avuto molto tempo per riflettere su quanto accaduto in quel famoso asteroide… quanto ci avranno messo per capire di provare gli stessi sentimenti l'uno verso l'altra?


**Sommario:** Si tratta di una raccolta di _"missing moments"_ basati sullo sviluppo della relazione tra Han e Leia, ogni capitolo può essere considerato a sé stante perciò non vi resta che scegliere il vostro momento preferito!

Anche se non è ancora chiara l'effettiva durata del viaggio verso Bespin, sicuramente Han e Leia hanno avuto molto tempo per riflettere su quanto accaduto in quel famoso asteroide… quanto ci avranno messo per capire di provare gli stessi sentimenti l'uno verso l'altra?

**Disclaimer**: Questi personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà di George Lucas; questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro.

**CAPITOLO 4: Verso Bespin**

LEIA

Ancora non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi.

L'incidente con i mynock e la repentina fuga dallo Star Destroyer di Darth Vader avevano fatto passare momentaneamente in secondo piano ciò che era successo in quella recondita cabina del Falcon, ma ora che avevano seminato i nemici ed il viaggio verso Bespin si preannunciava più lungo del previsto, come avrebbe fatto a continuare ad ignorarlo?

Non voleva ancora ammettere la resa, eppure come poteva negare l'evidenza?

Sì, è vero, era stato lui ad intrappolarla in quel buco, a chiamarla inaspettatamente per nome, a prenderle la mano e a bloccarle ogni via di fuga... ma di certo lei non si era impegnata molto per respingerlo!

_La sua bocca…_

Nonostante la situazione disperata in cui si trovavano, con il rischio di venire uccisi sempre incombente e la necessità di rimanere lucidi per sopravvivere, non riusciva a scacciare dalla mente il ricordo di quel bacio. Quando lui le aveva sfiorato le labbra, in modo così dolce e sensuale, era stata sopraffatta dai sentimenti che per tutto quel tempo aveva cercato di reprimere, ignorandoli e sottovalutandoli clamorosamente. Ora si sentiva estremamente confusa e più cercava di fare chiarezza nel suo animo più finiva con il perdersi in mille vicoli ciechi.

_Dopotutto è stato solo un bacio…_

Ma più tentava di sminuire la cosa e più questa tornava a reclamare prepotentemente la sua attenzione rendendola incapace di pensare ad altro. La reazione incontrollata causata dalla loro vicinanza, dal contatto, dalle sue mani tra i capelli di Han, dal suo sapore… continuava a ripetersi sistematicamente ogni volta che lui era nei paraggi e questo la faceva precipitare in uno stato di febbricitante agonia. Non era solo questione di attrazione fisica, inutile continuare a nasconderlo.

_Io amo Han._

Era umiliante riconoscerlo, non riusciva a capire perché le risultasse così difficile ammetterlo, eppure si era innamorata altre volte in passato e non aveva mai dovuto combattere con i propri sentimenti, perché con lui era tutto così complicato?

Qual'era stata la scintilla? Per quale delle sue qualità aveva perso la testa?

_Sicuramente di scintille ce ne sono state tante… da quando ci siamo conosciuti non abbiamo fatto altro che litigare!_

Quanto alle qualità… beh, aveva studiato talmente in profondità tutti i suoi difetti con lo scopo di ritorcerglieli contro che era finita inevitabilmente con lo scoprire le sue doti migliori quindi, spesso, contrariamente alle sue aspettative, si era ritrovata ad ammirarlo anziché deriderlo.

_Ma perché proprio Han Solo?_

Non poteva innamorarsi di qualcun altro?

Anche se fossero riusciti ad arrivare a Bespin sani e salvi lui l'avrebbe abbandonata per andare a saldare il suo famoso debito con Jabba the Hutt e chissà se poi sarebbe mai tornato. Come poteva confessargli i suoi sentimenti sapendo benissimo di non avere nessuna possibilità di farlo restare?

Già aveva tentato di fermarlo su Hot, ma lui non aveva voluto sentire ragioni.

A dire la verità lei aveva cercato di camuffare la sua richiesta tirando in ballo le varie necessità dell'esercito Ribelle, ma Han aveva intuito che la faccenda era molto più personale di quanto volesse dare ad intendergli ed era già da tempo che non credeva più alla sua finta indifferenza.

Ripensando a tutti i momenti passati insieme doveva ammettere che si era lasciata sfuggire parecchi segnali della sua malaugurata infatuazione, anzi, trovava strano che un seduttore esperto come lui se ne fosse accorto così tardi! Fin da quando si erano incontrati lui non aveva mai perso l'occasione di offrirle i suoi migliori servigi in qualità di amante, sottolineando ad ogni suo rifiuto l'enormità dell'occasione perduta... ma lo aveva sempre fatto più per gioco che per convinzione. Solo in quell'ultimo periodo, dopo l'avventura su Ord Mantell e l'arrivo a Hot, le cose erano radicalmente cambiate. Le parole magari erano le stesse di prima, ma ora lui credeva veramente in quello che le diceva:

_«Tu vuoi che io resti perché rappresento qualcosa per te»._

_«Eppure ti farebbe bene un bel bacio!»_

_«E' una buona scusa. Ma io credo invece che tu non sopporti di farti sfuggire quest'uomo fantastico»._

_«Devo aver colpito abbastanza nel segno per farla scaldare così, eh?»_

Quanto si era infuriata per ciascuna di queste frasi… eppure lui aveva centrato pienamente il bersaglio!

_«Ti piaccio perché sono una canaglia… non ci sono canaglie nella tua vita»._

_Oh no, ci risiamo!_

I pensieri di Leia erano tornati inesorabilmente a quel momento e ormai temeva di non riuscire più a recuperare pienamente la sanità mentale.

_Chissà se anche lui sta impazzendo quanto me…_

xxx

HAN

«Ma quante volte te lo devo ripetere? Non le ho detto niente di offensivo, mi sono comportato bene, credimi».

Dopo aver assistito all'ennesima fuga della principessa il grosso Wookiee non pareva molto convinto, nonostante il suo migliore amico si prodigasse a sostenere la sua innocenza.

[Ah sì, e perché continua ad evitarti e fa di tutto per non restare sola con te? ]

Neanche Han aveva una risposta precisa a questo quesito, tutto si sarebbe aspettato tranne che un comportamento del genere da parte di Leia. Dopo quel famoso _episodio_ infatti lei evitava il suo sguardo, non alzava più la voce, era oltremodo gentile ed arrossiva vistosamente tutte le volte che lui tentava un qualsiasi approccio. Temeva una sfuriata memorabile ed era pronto ad uno scoppio d'ira incontrollato, ma questo atteggiamento rassegnato lo aveva spiazzato completamente.

«Penso che abbia bisogno di pensare. Sai, sono successe tante di quelle cose… e così in fretta… » constatò meditabondo.

[La guerra non c'entra, c'entri tu! Che cosa le hai fatto per spaventarla così?]

«Io? Niente, ti giuro!» Ma Chewbacca piegò la testa come ad aspettarsi una spiegazione più valida e alla fine il corelliano fu costretto ad ammettere: «Abbiamo semplicemente _parlato_ – se così si può definire – riguardo il nostro singolare modo di rapportarci… »

[Ah, ora ho capito: vi siete accoppiati] annuì la grossa creatura soddisfatta.

«Eh?» Han per poco non si rovesciò dalla poltrona di comando, sbalordito da quella precipitosa conclusione. «Frena un attimo per favore! Noi umani seguiamo rituali di corteggiamento un tantino diversi rispetto agli Wookiee! Brutto muso peloso, non so neanche come fai a pensarle certe cose».

Chewbacca però continuò a seguire la sua linea di pensiero: [Il droide mi ha accennato qualcosa, dopo avervi sorpreso in atteggiamenti intimi mentre fingevate di aggiustare il Falcon… ]

«Chi? Quell'ammasso di latta? Ma che diavolo vuoi che ne sappia un droide di intimità! E ti consiglio di smetterla di fantasticarci sopra!» Poi girando le spalle all'amico proseguì, in modo quasi impercettibile: «Ci siamo solo baciati, fine della storia».

[Solo?] Con una manata il Wookiee obbligò l'amico a voltarsi nuovamente verso di lui. [Mi sembra il progresso più significativo degli ultimi tre anni].

«Grazie. E' carino da parte tua puntualizzarlo!» Han si alzò borbottando per controllare alcune spie nella consolle laterale.

[Però ancora non capisco perché lei ti eviti. Le femmine Wookiee reagiscono in due maniere ad un corteggiatore: o accettano di accoppiarsi o lo prendono a pugni].

«Ti ringrazio per questa perla documentaristica, ma forse ti è sfuggito un piccolo dettaglio: io non sono uno Wookiee! E nemmeno lei per fortuna! Vedi, tra noi umani ci sono anche delle reazioni intermedie, qualcosa a metà via tra l'accoppiarsi e il prendersi a pugni… »

Chewbacca corrugò le sopraciglia pensieroso, evidentemente la sua curiosità non era ancora stata totalmente soddisfatta. [E la sua reazione come la valuti? E' più vicina alla prima ipotesi o alla seconda?]

«Ad essere sincero non lo so. » Han alzò lo sguardo al cielo, esasperato. «Mi sono comportato seguendo l'istinto ed in quel momento ero sicuro di aver fatto la cosa giusta, ma adesso purtroppo non ho più nessuna certezza».

[Accidenti, quanto siete complicati voi umani].

«Ehi non buttarla sul generale, lei è complicata! Ma non siamo tutti così».

[E' vero, su questo hai ragione: quando ti è vicina scappa, ma non resiste lontano da te. E' una creatura bizzarra, ma credo che in fondo ti ami].

«Non lo so… non ne sarei poi così sicuro». Il corelliano non voleva farsi false illusioni, ma in realtà l'amore di Leia era la cosa che desiderava di più al mondo.

[Oltre che per i modi diretti i Wookiee sono famosi per il loro istinto. Dai retta a me, stavolta sei più vicino alla prima casistica].

«La prima che?» L'immagine dello _"scenario A"_ gli attraversò la mente prima che potesse fare in tempo a porre un filtro alla sua fantasia e di colpo fu pervaso da una vampata di calore. «Dai smettila per piacere… Ho già gli ormoni abbastanza in subbuglio, non mi sembra il caso di infierire».

[Sì, ma qualcosa devi pur fare, non puoi andare avanti così...] Il Wookiee lo osservò a metà tra il divertito e il preoccupato.

«Tenterò di affrontarla, okay?» Han guardò l'amico con la faccia di uno che sta per prendere la decisione più importante della sua vita. «La prendo da parte, ci sediamo pacificamente ad un tavolo e parliamo serenamente del nostro futuro.» In fondo però non era affatto sicuro che questa fosse la soluzione migliore quindi cercò l'appoggio dell'altro: «Che ne dici, può funzionare?»

[Mi chiedo cosa stai aspettando].

I due si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa, ora il contrabbandiere non doveva far altro che trovare il momento migliore per affrontare Leia.

xxx

HAN e LEIA

Han trovò la principessa intenta a studiare alcune mappe sul tavolo da gioco nel piccolo soggiorno del Falcon. Aveva l'aria apparentemente concentrata ma, anche se faceva finta di esaminare con molta attenzione quelle vecchie carte, sapeva benissimo che con la coda dell'occhio osservava ogni suo movimento. Il corelliano esitò qualche secondo sulla porta poi, deciso nel voler portare a termine i propositi prefissati, cercò di sedersi discretamente vicino a lei. Come previsto non appena il suo sedere toccò il divano quello di lei era già schizzato via come una molla. L'idea di un tranquillo colloquio da adulti quindi era da scartare in partenza!

«Scusa, ho preso le tue mappe perché mi hanno incuriosito, ma non ti preoccupare, ora rimetto tutto a posto» Leia si scusò prontamente.

In vita sua Han non era mai riuscito a piegare correttamente quelle carte in così breve tempo, gli ci volevano sempre almeno due o tre tentativi, ma lei magicamente era riuscita nell'impresa al primo colpo.

«Puoi guardarle quanto vuoi, io le tengo solo per accendere il fuoco in caso di estrema necessità!» sospirò sconsolato.

«No, ma… sono a posto, mi ero distratta un attimo in attesa che la lavatrice finisse il programma».

«Ancora?! Ma è già il terzo bucato in una giornata!» Il contrabbandiere inarcò un sopraciglio fortemente perplesso. «Penso che quella lavatrice non abbia mai lavorato così tanto in vita sua!»

«Ci sono molti panni sporchi... » Lei ancora evitava di guardarlo negli occhi. «Ma penso che ora siano pronti».

Vedendola procedere velocemente verso la porta, Han balzò in piedi e la fermò prima che potesse darsi alla fuga, come la volta precedente.

«Ehi, Leia? Aspetta un attimo». La sua mano raggiunse per prima il comando di apertura della porta. «Solo un secondo dai, non possiamo andare avanti così… e quindi… beh ecco, mi chiedevo se ti va di parlarne?»

_Bene, ora l'ho detto e non posso più tirarmi indietro._ Il contrabbandiere rimase in attesa per qualche secondo, dimenticandosi perfino di respirare.

«Parlare di che cosa?» Lei ritrasse la mano finita pericolosamente vicina a quella di lui, ma continuò a dargli le spalle, limitandosi a guardarlo di sottecchi.

«Di quello che è successo… di noi due», azzardò timoroso.

«Di noi due?!» Lei si girò lentamente, fingendo di non capire, ma il rossore sul suo viso la tradì.

_Noi due._ No, non era ancora pronta per sentire questo abbinamento di parole, era tutto così sconvolgente…

«Lascia stare, ho capito: non ti va di parlarne!» Lui abbassò lo sguardo accigliato, poi abbandonò la presa sul comando della porta e si voltò per non far trasparire la propria frustrazione.

_Sono un vero imbecille… ma cosa pensavo? Che mi saltasse con le braccia la collo? Ecco, ora mi eviterà ancora più di prima! Figurati, mentre me ne sto qui a rimuginare lei si sarà già volatilizzata_…

Alzando di nuovo la testa però la trovò ancora lì.

«Non è che non mi va… è che temo di non essere ancora in grado di farlo.» Finalmente lei lo guardò negli occhi mostrandogli apertamente tutto il suo smarrimento. Han non l'aveva mai vista così vulnerabile e non riuscì a resistere all'impulso di avvicinarsi e prenderle le mani, come a volerle fare coraggio.

«Ti capisco, io stesso mi sento un perfetto idiota in questo momento! Ma per quanto ci abbia riflettuto, e credimi, ci ho riflettuto molto, non ho trovato altra soluzione se non quella di tentare di chiarirci». Le parlava dolcemente, sorridendole fiducioso, e lei già sentiva che l'evento che tanto l'aveva turbata in quelle ultime ore stava inevitabilmente per ripetersi.

_E' spaventoso il potere che ha su di me! _Pensò sentendosi sciogliere nel suo sguardo_._

_Però non posso dargliela vinta così, stavolta deve accettare le mie condizioni… non voglio che mi_

_abbandoni, non voglio che rischi la vita per tornare da Jabba The Hutt._

«Han sono troppo confusa, io… non penso sia il momento adatto per chiarirsi, ci sono troppe cose in ballo». Seppur riluttante, si svincolò dal suo abbraccio, ma si sentì morire vedendo il sorriso sul volto di lui affievolirsi.

«Abbiamo un sacco di tempo per parlare prima di arrivare a Bespin» constatò risentito.

_E' proprio questo il punto Han!_

«Già, Bespin. E dopo Bespin che cosa accadrà?»

«Ah, ecco dov'è il problema! Se non sbaglio abbiamo già parlato di questo». Ora il corelliano si era rabbuiato, sapeva che lei non aveva mai digerito la sua decisione di tornare da Jabba per saldare il debito. Purtroppo però la principessa continuava a non dare importanza al fatto che a rischiare la vita non era soltanto lui, ma anche tutte le persone che aveva più care: lo sporco Hutt non avrebbe esitato ad usare qualsiasi mezzo per ricattarlo.

Tuttavia con queste parole lei tradiva i suoi veri sentimenti, stavolta non aveva tirato in ballo la Ribellione, ma parlava solamente per sé.

In quel preciso momento Han si rese conto di essere disposto a tutto pur di conquistarla e dopo aver accettato silenziosamente questa verità aggiunse: «Se io restassi, tu prenderesti sul serio in considerazione l'idea di… _frequentarci_?»

«Sono tre anni che ci _frequentiamo_». Lei era sconvolta anche solo all'idea, ma il tentativo di sviare il discorso fallì miseramente.

«Sai bene cosa voglio dire!»

«Io… non lo so, non ci voglio pensare ora…Ti chiedo solo di darmi un po' di tempo». Sentiva il viso bollente per l'imbarazzo. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di ritrovarsi, un giorno, a discutere con Han Solo riguardo un loro ipotetico futuro insieme.

«D'accordo allora, aspetterò che tu prenda la tua decisione» le rispose annuendo e sorridendole sollevato, riacquistando la sua solita aria spavalda.

«Non capisco proprio che hai da essere improvvisamente così contento». Quel repentino cambio di umore la insospettiva e certo non era disposta ad accettare l'umiliazione di essere presa in giro, soprattutto ora che aveva appena cominciato a capire la vera portata dei suoi sentimenti.

«Alla fine non hai detto no… »

«Non ho detto neanche sì» constatò Leia tirando un sospiro di sollievo. Fortunatamente questo stava ad indicare che in fondo anche lui ci teneva veramente a portare avanti il_ discorso_.

«Il fatto è che non riesci più a dirmi di no e sai benissimo il perché… »

_Perché ti amo. Ma non te lo dirò se prima non mi prometti di restare. _«No, non lo so. E smettila di guardarmi così, non mi hai appena accordato una tregua?»

«Pensaci pure tutto il tempo che vuoi, tanto più lo farai e più ti renderai conto di essere pazza di me!»

«Se c'è qualcuno pazzo qui quello sei tu». Anche se lei aveva ripreso il tono altezzoso di sempre in fondo era divertita dalla sua sfacciataggine e non riusciva più a rimanere seria.

«Tesoro non puoi immaginarti quanto! E comunque, ancora una volta, non hai detto no».

Dapprima Han avvicinò il suo viso a quello di lei fin quasi a sentirne il respiro poi, ricordando la promessa appena fatta, deviò le sue labbra dalla pericolosa traiettoria che avevano intrapreso e le stampò un sonoro bacio sulla fronte.

Quando rialzò la testa e vide l'espressione attonita di Leia non riuscì a fare a meno di ridere. Inutile dire che dopo quest'ultimo exploit lei non poteva avere più dubbi riguardo il suo manifesto stato di delirante follia!


End file.
